Ahora y siempre
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Sus sentimientos podrian ser puros, pero la inseguridad y los prejuicios siempre los estaban persiguiendo, pero ahora ya tendrian con quien contar cuando el temor amenazara a su creciente amor.
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), incesto, animatronics humanizados (estilo pole bear)**

 **Guppet ewe (una versión….especial *u*)**

 **Ahora y siempre!**

No era algo que debería estarle pasando. Ni siquiera era algo sano o natural, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. No ahora, ya no más.

_Papa….déjate llevar…-susurraba bajito un chico rubio, con orejas de oso y ojos igual de "oscuros" como los suyos, propios de un animatronico de su clase, igual que el. Lo estaba abrazando de la cintura suavemente mientras lo iba recostando sobre el suelo, entre tiernos besos a su cuello que lo hacían derretirse y mandar toda su cordura al demonio.

Pero aun así, alguna parte de su presente conciencia todavía seguía resistiéndose, aunque no por mucho.

_n-no…e-espera….ahh…-se estremece aferrándose a sus hombros, con sus mejillas rojas y algo jadeante-…e-esto no está bien….-trata de razonar y convencerse a sí mismo, aunque sus cuerpo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

Golden sonrió con ternura besando su frente. El también había pensado lo mismo al principio y se había condenado, nada más que por el simple hecho de amar. De amar a quien no se suponía debía ver de esa manera:….su propio padre.

Pero ya no mas…ya no se resistiría a ese sentimiento, que si bien era acompañado de la propia pasión y atracción obvia, también era puro e inocente, deseando de todo corazón no solo ser correspondido, sino también la felicidad del mayor por encima de todo.

No retrocedería ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

_sabes que no es cierto….-lo besa con dulzura, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente y probando sus labios como si fuera la primera vez-…te amo y tú me amas, que tiene eso de malo…

El mayor se removió algo nervioso abrazándolo con fuerza. Sabía eso y aun así, a veces no podía evitar pensar en que era el peor padre el mundo.

_J-jack…s-somos padre e hijo…-balbucea sollozando levemente, casi como sintiéndose culpable de una situación en la que realmente, nadie tenía la culpa.

_eso era antes…cuando "vivíamos"….ahora, solo seremos tu y yo….Golden y Puppet…nadie puede juzgarnos ahora…-asegura tranquilo-y quien lo haga….recibirá un buen puñetazo de mi parte…-aseguro entrecerrando los ojos y su puño, en lo que la marioneta se aferro más a su cuerpo.

El oso dorado sonrió acariciando su espalda, tratando se reconfortarlo. Lo entendía. El también tenía miedo y quizás, en ocasiones muchas dudas.

No era para menos, no todo el mundo terminaba enamorado de quien se supone lo había criado y colaborado en darle vida.

Pero ellos no lo habían pedido, el sentimiento que ahora los unía simplemente había nacido, lentamente y sin ningún aviso, hospedándose irremediablemente en aquellas almas que ahora vivían por segunda vez, dentro de un traje y una marioneta.

Puppet no entendía porque debía pasar todo esto. En el pasado, cuando estaba vivo, cuando aún era solo Patrick Prince, junto a su amado hijo Jack nada de ello había sucedido.

Lo había cuidado con su vida, desde incluso antes de nacer; evitando que su entonces novia abortara, tomando su total custodia cuando esta los abandono y criándolo solo sus primeros años de vida de una forma pura y propia de todo padre.

Incluso aquel fatídico día cuando perdió a su razón de vivir no dejo de buscarlo, aunque aquello le costara su vida; terminando de algún modo dentro de aquella misteriosa marioneta y proporcionándoles, sin siquiera pensarlo con claridad a su hijo y los demás niños aquel valioso regalo por segunda vez….la vida.

No lo había pensado demasiado realmente, simplemente había deseando darles "obsequios" a las almas asustadas y llorosas de los pequeños, ni siquiera había sido capaz de quedarse a ver el resultado por ser confinado en aquella maldita caja de música, eternamente sedado por su hermosa música; siempre recordándole sus días felices con su pequeño.

Y luego…cuando finalmente resultaba que se reencontró con su hijo y los demás niños, termina por comenzar a sentir todo esto.

Simplemente el destino parecía odiarlo de algún modo u otro.

Aunque siempre era posible decir que en su defensa, no se habían reconocido hasta mucho después de verse de nuevo, por lo que su relación había re iniciado de manera diferente.

Como Jack, obviamente en su búsqueda y espera siempre lo seguía viendo con el cariño propio de un padre, ansiando tenerlo en brazos de nuevo, culpándose por lo ocurrido y recordando sus buenos momentos juntos. Como Golden, habían congeniado desde el inicio, el rubio era alto tosco y serio al principio, pero con el tiempo había comenzando a mostrarle una faceta más amable y dulce, solo con él.

Debía ser franco, nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por otro hombre, pero la manera encantadora en la que el dorado había comenzado a cortejarlo curiosamente lo habían prendado.

El día en que supo la verdadera identidad del oso había llorado por dos motivos: de felicidad por finalmente reunirse con su hijo y de dolor, al darse cuenta el "asqueroso" sentir que había desarrollado nada propio de un padre.

Y no había sido el único. Jack tampoco la había pasado bien al darse cuenta que la misma persona con quien fantaseaba y soñaba cosas como besarlo, tomar su mano, casarse y demás cosas de pareja, era el mismo que le había dado la vida.

Se habían sentido sucios, indignos de estar juntos e incluso, llegaron a tratar de olvidar y enterrar su sentir por algún tiempo, sin mucho éxito.

Pero claro….nada de ello importaba ahora. No para Golden. El ya tenía más que claro sus sentimientos, sabía con certeza que quizás no era del todo aceptado ni mucho menos algo común, pero era amor. Y con él, no era necesario usar la lógica.

_ya no pienses en eso…si?-sonríe besando sus mejillas para secar algunas lagrimas-o te arrepientes de estar conmigo….?-pregunto con cierto temor en su voz.

Puppet le miro aterrado para luego negar con la cabeza.

_claro que no! Nada me ha hecho…más feliz…que saber que si….que si me amas como yo a ti…-solloza sonriendo tímidamente.

A pesar de sus propios prejuicios y temores, el azabache estaba seguro de lo feliz que era ahora en los brazos del rubio. Sin importar que, su corazón era genuinamente feliz, ajeno a lo que la razón le dictaba.

El oso sonrió y se acerco nuevamente a sus labios, saboreándolos cariñosamente y abrazándolo como antes; ya esta vez con más confianza y naturalidad por parte de Puppet.

_te amo….

_y-yo también te amo….-corresponde sonrojado.

Ambos sonríen y vuelve a perderse entre besos y caricias, como inicialmente habían comenzando, siempre sutiles e inocentes en aquel amor que apenas seguía creciendo.

Puede que aun a veces cayeran entre el miedo y la inseguridad ante un mundo donde quizás no todos los aceptarían, pero ya no estaban solos.

Se tenían el uno al otro, ahora y siempre.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Les gusto? Owo espero que sí!**

 **Esta es mi primera vez con este tipo de incesto, la verdad jamás lo había pensado sin embargo llegue a leí por ahí (no recuerdo donde o con quien xD) la teoría o posibilidad de que en lugar de madre, Puppet pudiese ser el padre de uno de los niños (Golden/Jack) y quise probarlo (no encontré que nadie lo haya escrito aun, al menos no es español xD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y si! Dulce! Si estás leyendo este fic, es un regalito para ti! Owo**

 **Review?**


End file.
